The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a window suitable for four-surface or three-surface display.
Electronic equipment such as smart phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation devices, and smart televisions generally includes a display apparatus for displaying an image to a user. The display apparatus includes a display panel for generating and displaying an image and a window disposed above the display panel to protect the display panel. The image generated from the display panel may pass through the window and then be provided to the user.
Various display panels such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electro wetting display panels, and electrophoretic display panels have been developing. Due to technology development of the display apparatus in recent years, a flexible display panel that is foldable or rollable has been developing. The flexible display panel includes a substrate made of a plastic material having flexibility and electronic elements disposed on the substrate.
The display apparatus capable of folding or rolling the above-described flexible display panel to provide various display surfaces to the user has been developing. Accordingly, the window that is foldable or rollable to have various shapes is required to be developed for protecting the flexible display panel.